


When You Close Your Eyes

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Donuts, Impala Action, M/M, Night Ranger, Sex is Back!!, When You Close Your Eyes, Wincest - Freeform, face fucking, s3 between e1&e2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deal has been made and Sam tries to have a special morning with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Close Your Eyes

"Dean, you awake?" Sam shook him twice then watched his face for movement.

"I am now!" Dean groaned

"Oh, sorry. You wanna go get donuts and watch the sun rise?" 

"Mmm Donuts....wait that means the sun hasn't risen. What time is it?"

"5:30" 

"Sam! What the hell?" He opened his eyes and when they adjusted he was able to see the damn puppy dog eyes. " ugh fine! But you owe me damn it."

He dressed and showered quickly as Sam was already dressed and hounding him to hurry up. When he tried to rope his sexy ass brother into a quikie he was shoved towards the door so he grumbled all the way to the impala. 

Sam directed him to the donut shop then made Dean wait in the car while he ran in. "You better get jelly filled!" He called before the door shut behind Sam. "Wake my ass up before the crack of dawn and say no to sex! He better get me some jelly filled."

\-------------------------------------------  
Sam was like a kid picking out the most sugar filled donuts he saw. He was waiting for his bagel to be toasted when he spotted one he'd missed. Maple Bacon. How could he not get Dean maple bacon. He also made a special request that had the clerk raising his eyebrows. Sam made sure to tip him extra and ran out to the waiting car. 

\-------------------------------------------

Ok Dean had to admit, this was nice. It was a little cool outside but not too bad. The coffee Sam brought him was the perfect temperature and it tasted amazing. The donuts were awesome. 

They were sitting on baby's hood and waiting for the sun to rise over a lake that Sam had found on the map. Dean had managed to polish off four donuts and was leaning back against the windshield. He could hear the wheels turning in Sam's head as he sat finishing up his bagel and coffee. 

"C'mere Sammy." He tugged him down so that Sam's head was just under his chin. He wrapped both arms around him and took a deep breath. "It's gonna be ok."

"It's not. I can't lose you. I won't" Sam's voice came out in a whisper. 

"Sam, you can't mess with the deal. I told you..."

"Dean, you couldn't let me go and you expect me to sit and just accept that I only get a year with you? You don't deserve to go to hell. I'm not letting you go without a fight."

"Sam..." He was stopped mid sentence by a light kiss. "So not  
playing fair little brother."

"Where do you think I learned that huh?" He leaned forward again and licked Dean's lips begging for entrance which Dean didn't hesitate to grant. He let himself get lost in the warmth of Sam's mouth. His tongue sliding along his bringing with it the sweet taste of the coffee that Sam preferred. He slipped his hands under the hem of Sam's shirt and ran them across his back enjoying the way the smooth skin slid over his brothers muscles. 

He pulled Sam closer reaching down to tug on his legs so that he was straddling him. Dean then reached around and gripped his ass and ground Sam against himself.

"Dean.... You're gonna make me come in my pants." Sam was already breathless. 

"I see nothing wrong with that." His voice was low and husky against Sam's neck and it made him vibrate in all he right ways. 

"Hmmm but I have other plans." Dean pulled back and took in the sly grin on Sam's face.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows. 

Sam reached over for his forgotten bagel bag, handed it to Dean then began tugging his shirt off. Dean watched as the smooth skin on his chest broke into goosebumps thanks to the cool air. He chased them away with open mouthed kisses that made Sam moan. 

"Fuck Sammy, you're so beautiful." 

"Look in the bag." Dean suddenly remembered that he was holding it in his hand and eagerly dug inside producing a small bag with red gel in it. "Dude, is this donut filling?" When he looked up his brothers face was crimson.

"I just thought... Y'know... Two things you love food and sex..... Maybe we could... "His stammering was adorable. 

"Jelly flavored Sammy is my wet dream." Dean's grin nearly split his face. "C'mere." He took his pocket knife out and cut the tip of the cone shaped bag. He pulled Sam close and squeezed the bag making a red strip along his collar bone. He scooped it up with his tongue savoring the sweetness and the taste of Sam that coated his mouth. He slipped one hand into the waistband of his pants and palmed Sam's firm ass. "Help a horny man out baby boy unzip these pants." 

Sam laughed and moved to his knees ,which put his crotch near Deans face, then fumbled the button loose followed by the zipper. He sprung his cock free and hissed when he wrapped his own hand around it. 

"That for me?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his head and inched forward. He took the bag of filling and put a small amount on the end of his already flushed dick. He grasped Deans chin with one hand and used the other to rub himself across Deans kiss swollen lips. He left a sticky trail of jelly and pre come which Dean licked away before suckling on the head. He slowly inched his way down until he had swallowed Sam's entire length making Sam grunt when he felt himself hit the back of Deans throat then go a little further. He pulled back but Dean place a hand on each ass cheek and pulled him forward again. Sam nearly fell on him so he braced himself on baby's windshield. Dean moved Sam back and forth until Sam realized what Dean wanted. 

"You want me to fuck your face sweetheart?" Dean gave a muffled moan that vibrated all the way to Sam's toes. "I don't wanna hurt you, Dean."

If Sam wasn't so turned on he would have laughed at the popping sound Dean's mouth made when he pulled off of his dick. "You won't hurt me. I trust you, you would never hurt me."   
He looked up at him with bright green eyes and he was right. Sam would never hurt Dean.

He bent and pressed his lips to Dean's in a lingering kiss. He nodded then straightened up guiding Dean with a hand on his cheek. Once his hardness was encased in his brothers hot mouth he returned his hand to the windshield and began moving his hips slowly. 

That didn't last long before he felt one of Deans fingers brush against his entrance. He cried out and pumped a little faster. Dean must have approved because he continued to rub the sensitive spot and hummed when Sam thrust into his mouth with a little more force. He looked down and took in the way Deans lips were stretched around his cock and his eyes were closed, his long lashes resting on his cheeks. He was gorgeous. Suddenly his eyes opened and he stared back into Sam's eyes making everything so much more intense. He felt one of Deans hands leave his ass and then his balls were being stoked. It was all too much. Between the finger stroking his core, the hand on his balls and the tight wet heat he was thrusting his cock into it was overloading his senses. He pumped in a little faster and Dean began humming around him and Sam broke apart. He came loud and messy and Dean swallowed it all, working his throat around Sam and milking him. 

When Dean released him Sam sat back on his haunches and tried to catch his breath. Dean was also trying to catch his breath. His lips were red and slightly swollen and his chin was shiny with spit or come or both. As Sam looked him over he noticed his brother was rubbing the rather large bulge in his jeans. Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him along as he slid off the hood of the impala. 

"Wha?!" Dean cried as he struggled to land on his feet.

"Your not wasting that in your jeans." He left Dean staring after him as he walked to the passenger side, reached in with the hand that wasn't holding his open jeans up and came out with a bottle of lube that they kept stashed in the glove box. He came back to the front of the car and spread his discarded t-shirt out before bending over and placing his chest flush against the metal and letting his pants slide down to his thighs which were spread apart. He coated the fingers of one hand with lube and reached around working himself open. When Dean stepped towards him he stopped him. 

"I want you to watch me get ready for you." 

Deans mouth dropped open, if he wasn't experiencing it he wouldn't have thought he could get harder than he already was. "Fuck Sammy what are you doing to me?" He watched as Sam slid one finger in and out then added one moaning with each thrust. He scissored his fingers stretching himself to accommodate Dean. He heard Dean whimper behind him and felt him run his hands along his back. Sam arched into his touch and made sure he was giving Dean a show.

"C'mere baby, I'm ready for you." Sam pushed his ass out and waited for Dean to approach him.

"Not enough prep, I'll hurt you."

Sam turned to look at him. "I trust you, you would never hurt me." Dean couldn't help but smile at his own words being used against him. 

"I'll go slow. Tell me if you're not ok." He watched for Sam's nod before taking the bottle of lube and making sure he had plenty coating his dick. He used one hand to guide himself and gripped Sam's hip with the other. He slowly pushed himself in and felt Sam stretch around him. He stilled for a second then slowly slid in further. Sam was so impossibly tight. Dean could barely contain himself at the tight heat that enveloped him. He slowly moved in and out while running his hands along Sam's back. He couldn't help his appraising words to his lover. "So good for me baby, so sweet and tight. This is only for me."

Sam squirmed beneath him whimpering his name in time with each thrust. His hands were spread across the black metal and it was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. He leaned forward and placed kisses along Sam's shoulders. He pushed his hips forward as far as he could go and ground into Sam.

"Oh fuck Dean yeah..." Sam tilted his ass up and squeezed his muscles around Dean. "You fill me up so good." The noises Sam was making were better than any porn star male or female Dean had ever heard and hearing his little Sammy talk dirty had him teetering on the edge of what he knew was going to be an intense orgasm. 

Dean placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and began to pound into Sam. 

The slapping noises their bodies were making interrupted the quiet morning air around them. The cool Dean felt earlier was ebbing away as the sun rose over the desolate lake. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat and Dean just wanted to lick every drop of it off of Sam's body. He wanted to take in everything he could, every sound, every movement, every sensation. He made sure to strike Sam's prostate and relished the cries that erupted from Sam's lips. He was so close to coming that when Sam tightened up around him and screamed his name he exploded. His vision went white for a second and his whole body convulsed. He felt every spurt that his dick gave until it was thoroughly milked and softening inside of its favorite place to be. He caught his breath and laughed as every nerve in his body came down. 

"Dude your crushing me" Sam grumbled beneath him after his own orgasm ripped through him. Dean laughed as he got up from his position draped across Sam's back. 

"Sorry you're just so comfy. Stay put I'll get the wipes to clean you up you've still got some jelly on you."

"Um and a t shirt for me." Dean looked at Sam questioningly. "I laid it across the hood so I wouldn't hear you bitch about getting come all over the grill. 

Dean clasped his hand around Sam's neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. "I love it when you treat her like a lady."

"Shut up and get the wipes." Sam deadpanned.

"Sammy keep talking to me like that and I'll have to bend you over the hood again." He waggled his eyebrows and Sam burst out laughing. 

"Dean my ass has a refractory period as well. You have to give it a minute or I won't be able to walk."

"And this is a problem because....." He stepped up to his brother and gripped him by his ass pulling him forward to rub his cock against Deans now buttoned jeans. 

"Ah! Dude still sensitive!"

"Fine, ya baby!" Dean let him go and walked around to the trunk to get a t shirt he kept in there and the back up baby wipes they used for extra messy hunts. He helped Sam clean up then tossed him the t-shirt. Sam held it up and raised an eyebrow at Dean. 

"What? You used your back up shirt and never replaced it." They both knew it was a lie but Sam let it go. He pulled the shirt on over his head and watched as Deans eyes raked him over. "Looks good on you." He said in a gruff voice. "Suns up but we can watch it anyway." He climbed up onto the hood and pulled Sam close when he climbed up as well. He laid his back against the windshield with Sam's head tucked under his chin. The sat quietly both knowing exactly what the moment was. One of them was making a memory for after and the other was hoping that it wouldn't have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like! Please let me know :)


End file.
